Cobarde
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Porque un viaje por un cementerio puede llegar a ser el último ¡Reto de Halloween de la Comunidad del Cazador! ¡Pasen y lean! :)


**¡Hola gente bonita! ¡Espero que todos esten muy bien! ¡Aquí está este nuevo fic, esta vez para el fandom de Hunter x Hunter! **

**Este fic es parte del reto de Halloween del Foro de La Comunidad del Cazador :) Espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**¡Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no son míos! :(**

Por más que había estado vinculado con masacres y grandes muertes más de una vez, nadie lo habría preparado nunca para aquel lugar.

El sitio parecía sacado de las mejores películas de terror. Era un lugar gigantesco, parecido a aquellos que salían en las populares películas de zombies y fantasmas. Los portones viejos de color negro, un poco herrumbrados por el paso del tiempo, le daban apariencia aún más siniestra que cualquier otro cementerio que hubiera visitado jamás.

A lo lejos se podían vislumbrar grandes tumbas con estatuas de gárgolas, ángeles, y animales que nunca en su vida había visto. Varias de ellas estaban rotas e incompletas; a unas les faltaba un brazo, o los dos, otras apenas se mantenían en pie con un pedazo mínimo de cemento, y a otras les faltaba la cabeza.

Varias centellas iluminaban el antiguo cementerio durante unos instantes, logrando que el lugar se volviera aún más escalofriante.

-Bien, aquí nos separamos -dijo Biscuit sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -Nos vemos aquí en dos horas. Recuerden que deben ser cuidadosos, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar en esta clase de lugares.

-Entonces yo iré por la derecha -indicó Killua, señalando el lugar con el dedo. -Nos vemos.

Killua caminó por el cementerio tranquilamente. Hasta ahora no había nada de qué preocuparse. Estaba seguro que no había nada, a parte de él, en ese sector; por ahora su única compañía eran las espantosas lápidas del lugar.

Durante su recorrido, pudo vislumbrar varios indicios de lo que parecían huesos, y partes de cuerpos mutilados. No le dio mucha importancia y continuó con su camino. Seguramente, alguien había entrado anteriormente a desenterrar a los muertos, o incluso a hacer algún sacrificio ahí dentro. Hasta algún animal pudo haberlo echo. Después de todo, teniendo una mascota extraña en casa, no le pareció misterioso que algún otro lo hubiera echo.

No se detuvo ni un momento. Lo último que deseaba era quedarse en ese lugar por más tiempo del necesario.

-¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó divertido al sentir una presencia esclofriante a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no podía ver a nadie. - Muéstrate.

Risas terroríficas se escuchaban a su alrededor, lo cual quería decir que realmente no se encontraba solo.

Las presencias se fueron acercando, podía sentirlo, y las risas misteriosas eran más audibles cada vez. Pudo distinguir que no eran voces de personas mayores. No eran adultos, no eran adolescentes; eran niños, niños igual que él.

-No tengas miedo -dijo una de aquellas voces que tanto le erizaban los pelos. -Pronto serás uno de nosotros. Sólo dolerá un instante.

-No tengo intensión de morir -respondió, intentando averiguar dónde se encontraban aquellos seres. -Mucho menos sin pelear.

-Entonces... ¿vas a pelear con todos nosotros? -preguntaron todas las voces al unísono. -Primero tendrás que descubrir dónde estamos.

Las presencias venían de todos lugares, y sabía que era un número muy grande de ellos. Sin embargo, no podía ver a nadie.

No podía ver nada; incluso si intentaba atacar, atacaría el aire. Aquellos niños fantasma le resultarían difíciles de vencer. ¿Cómo podría pelear contra seres invisibles?

Los fantamas atacaban incesantemente de todas direcciones; era imposible saber de dónde venían, pero él no se daría por vencido. Él era Killua Zoldyck y provenía de una familia de asesinos; no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

Aunque se encontrara en desventaja, no se dejaría vencer; atacaría en cualquier dirección esperando al menos dañar a uno que otro de los espectros.

Finalmente tomó una decisión: cargó su mano con los rayos y los apuntó hacia el frente. Escuchó uno que otro grito escalofriante, pero los golpes de los niños fantasma no se detuvieron ahí... lo arañaban, le pegaban y su sangre ya comenzaba a brotar de sus heridas.

Mordiscos, rasguños y puñetazos iban y venían en todas direcciones sin que él pudiera defenderse de manera certera.

Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era analizar la situación. Mientras Gon y Biscuit estuvieran bien, no tenía que preocuparse tanto. Después de todo, él sería el vencedor.

Estaba dispuesto atacar de nuevo, con sus manos rodeadas de rayos. Iba a hacer un intento más por derrotarlos, hasta que...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -un fuerte grito de niña hizo que se detuviera de improviso. Estaba seguro de que él conocía esa voz. Sin embargo, era casi imposible que a ella le hubiera pasado algo... ella era muy fuerte, lo sabía.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó ante la impotencia de no poder moverse.

¿Acaso sería correr su mejor opción? Tal vez si lo hiciera podría llegar a tiempo y ayudar a Biscuit. De esa manera, tal vez la ayudaría a sobrevivir.

Hizo el último intento de ataque, y al despejar un poco el área, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en dirección a dónde había escuchado aquel grito.

Nadie lo habría preparado para lo que estaba viendo: el cuerpo de la chica tirado en el suelo, y al parecer los espectros estaban en medio del festín. Sus órganos internos volaban de un lugar a otro, y de un momento a otro desaparecían, dejando pequeños charcos de sangre por todo el lugar. El cuerpo de la chica completamente abierto, su cara irreconocible, y un charco de color rojo alrededor de este...

Se encontraba en estado de shock, como si estuviera hipnotizado por una fuerza que lo hacía quedarse ahí viéndolo todo, como si tuviera los pies pegados al suelo sin dejarlo moverse.

Estaba aterrado. Para él no era raro ver cómo decapitaban a una persona, incluso cómo le sacaban el corazón; había quedado bañado en sangre mientras acababa con una de sus víctimas, pero nunca en su vida había visto una escena tan grotesca como aquella.

Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Si ella, que era tan poderosa, no había podido derrotar a los fantasmas, ¿cómo sería capaz de sobrevivir él a su ataque siendo apenas un niño?

Iba a morir. Definitivamente si se quedaba ahí iba a morir, y su muerte sería igual o peor que la de Biscuit, invitable y muy dolorosa.

Comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, jalaba sus cabellos, y presionaba fuertemente su cabeza. Tenía mucho miedo. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, tan fuera de sí, atemorizado de no saber si iba a tener un futuro. A decir verdad, en su mente nunca había estado la idea de su propia muerte.

Sentía escalofríos. Ya los fantasmas habían acabado con ella. Ahora sólo quedaba él, gritando como un loco en estado de shock.

-¡No! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que él sería la próxima víctima. -¡No pienso morir aquí!

Con sus últimas fuerzas, se levantó, y pudiendo por fin salir de ese estado hipnótico en el que se encontraba, observó aterrado a su alrededor y sólo pudo echar a correr, sin importarle realmente como se las arreglaría Gon para salir. Se sintió cobarde, pero el instinto de conservar su vida era mucho más poderoso.

-Soy un traidor -se decía a sí mismo con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Soy un cobarde! ¡Gon todavía estaba ahí adentro!

Lloró aún más, pensando en cuál sería el destino de su amigo. Había huido como un cobarde, dejando a Gon, al saber que él no podría con los niños fantasma, y que posiblemente él y Biscuit pronto formarían parte de aquel grupo de niños que una vez entró, y jamás volvió a salir.

Un nuevo grito agudo y lleno de dolor confirmó sus sospechas. Los espectros en ese momento debían estarse comiendo a Gon, tal como lo habían hecho con su amiga.

Cobarde. Eso era lo que él era. No tenía otro nombre, había dejado a su amigo a la deriva por el miedo de morir.

De lo que estaba cien por ciento seguro, era que sus muertes lo acompañarían a donde quiera que fuera, incluyendo sus sueños, recordándole lo que era: un maldito cobarde traidor.

**¡Fin! XDDD**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, y aunque me quieran matar, acribillar o tomatear dejen un lindo review, tan lindo como los que siempre recibo *v*/**

**Un agradecimiento especial para Geki, Pam y para mi herman Rubymoon-Faith por leerlo y darme el visto bueno antes de subir el fic :) en verdad de corazón, ¡muchas gracias, chicas!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! :D**

**Iseki-pio ovo/**


End file.
